weegee_roleplay_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
Fast Food Civil War
*2:39 TheEnderGamer Deadpool is smoking * 2:40 Beckitten27 beck is at her house * 2:40 MamaLuigi22 Pervy is hiding in Beck's closet, and falls out into her view * 2:42 TheEnderGamer hold on just a sec * 2:42 Beckitten27 Beck: WHY WERE YOU IN MY CLOSET! * 2:43 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: I'm always in your closet * 2:43 TheEnderGamer actually hold on again * 2:44 Beckitten27 Beck: that's just messed up * Welcome to the Weegeepedia Roleplay Zone Wikia chat * 2:44 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: nice dude * 2:45 MamaLuigi22 Randy falls out of Beck's closet as well * 2:46 Beckitten27 beck: hi randy! * 2:47 MamaLuigi22 Pervy: How come Randy can be in your closet, but when I am you are mean to me? * 2:48 Beckitten27 Beck: because randy's not a perv * 2:49 MamaLuigi22 Kceb enters the house * 2:51 TheEnderGamer brb * 2:51 MamaLuigi22 K * 2:52 Beckitten27 ok * 2:52 MamaLuigi22 Kceb: Hello Beck * 2:52 Beckitten27 Beck: hi * 2:52 MamaLuigi22 Randy: Isn't that the anti-Beck? * Kceb: Yes. But I need to work with her right now * Kceb: There is a big threat arising, and I need help * Randy: We can, only if you agree to use MY crew * 2:55 TheEnderGamer back * 2:55 Beckitten27 Beck: what's wrong? * 2:56 TheEnderGamer Deadpool: Is it Taco Bell again? * 2:56 Beckitten27 Beck: i hope not, because it * *it's getting annoying * 2:57 MamaLuigi22 Randy: No, it's Ronald McDonald. He's planning to destroy the world * (why don't u like the Taco Bell Plots?) * 2:57 Beckitten27 Beck: what is is with the fast-food obsession? * Beck: it's not healthy, but that does not mean it's trying to kill everyone! * 2:58 MamaLuigi22 Why is it annoying beck? in actual reality not rp reality. * Ronald McDonald teleports to the area, stabs Kceb, and teleports away * 2:58 TheEnderGamer Why is ronald now a bad guy * 2:59 MamaLuigi22 IDK * its fun * why? * 2:59 TheEnderGamer How about "because i prefer it more" * We make someone help them * And that someone is... * JOHN CENAAAAAAAAAA jk * burger king * 2:59 MamaLuigi22 YES * 3:00 Beckitten27 because it's not very original * 3:00 MamaLuigi22 Randy: It's not just McDonald's they are allying with Burger King. That's a group that can't be stopped! * 3:00 TheEnderGamer nooo * i meant burger king is helping deadpool and them * 3:01 MamaLuigi22 Nvm * 3:01 TheEnderGamer how's it sound? * 3:01 MamaLuigi22 Randy: We got an ally, The King * 3:01 TheEnderGamer Burger King: And me * The King: I wonder what's for dinner * 3:01 MamaLuigi22 I meant the Burger King as The King, but I like ur idea * 3:01 TheEnderGamer Burger King gives the king a burger * 3:02 MamaLuigi22 Randy: The fast food civil war has begun * 3:02 TheEnderGamer The King eats it * The King: Mah boi, this burger is what all true warriors strive for * 3:02 Beckitten27 Beck: i'm ready to fight * Beck: also, youtube poops are funny * 3:03 TheEnderGamer The King: Thank you mah gurl * 3:03 MamaLuigi22 (XD post this one to the Site. Call it the Fast Food Civil War) * 3:03 TheEnderGamer I will * 3:05 Beckitten27 Beck: you're welcome * 3:05 MamaLuigi22 Happy meal shaped bombs fall from the sky... * Randy: TAKE COVER! * Randy Marsh dives for cover * 3:05 Beckitten27 beck takes cover to avoid the bombs * 3:06 MamaLuigi22 Pervy is blasted by the bombs * Pervy: Team Pervy's blasting off again! (Flies into the distance) * Randy: ROBOTNIK NO!!! * 3:07 Beckitten27 Beck: yay pokemon references! * Beck: he'll survive, he always does * 3:08 MamaLuigi22 Randy: Ronald will pay for what he's done! * 3:08 TheEnderGamer Deadpool sends out Poolachu to attack * Burger King sends french fry missiles * 3:11 Beckitten27 Beck: i'm ready if you need me * 3:11 MamaLuigi22 Ronald sends 20 Happy's ( http://mcdonalds.wikia.com/wiki/Happy ) to kill the Burger King Alliance * 3:11 TheEnderGamer Burger King sends Burger Knights * 3:12 MamaLuigi22 Randy uses his hearts to destroy some Happy's * 3:13 TheEnderGamer *farts * 3:13 MamaLuigi22 LOL sorry * Mayor McCheese sends McCops to kill Randy and his friends * We still here? * 3:15 Beckitten27 yes * 3:16 TheEnderGamer yee * 3:16 MamaLuigi22 Speedee ( http://mcdonalds.wikia.com/wiki/Speedee ) kicks Burger King * 3:16 TheEnderGamer Burger King attacks Speedee with a french fry sword * 3:17 Beckitten27 Beck: wait, people actually want to kill me? this just got personal * 3:19 MamaLuigi22 Lon John Silver kicks Beck in the face ( http://mcdonalds.wikia.com/wiki/Long_John_Silver ) * Randy farts Long John Silver back * 3:20 Beckitten27 Beck: leave me alone! * 3:21 MamaLuigi22 The Burger King kills LJS * 3:21 TheEnderGamer With his french fry sword? * 3:21 Beckitten27 Beck: i could have handled it, but thanks * 3:21 MamaLuigi22 Yes * 3:21 TheEnderGamer ok * He also has a burger shiel * 3:22 MamaLuigi22 Ronald throws a happy meal bomb at Randy and Beck * 3:22 TheEnderGamer Burger King throws his burger shield at Ronald like captain america * 3:22 Beckitten27 Beck moves quickly * User909 has joined the chat. * 3:22 User909 Back * 3:23 MamaLuigi22 Ronald Dodges it and kicks Burger King * 3:23 TheEnderGamer hOI! * 3:23 User909 WAIT THOSE ARE NOT MY EARPHONES * 3:23 TheEnderGamer Burger King punches Ronald multiple times * WAIT WAT * 3:24 Beckitten27 what? * 3:24 User909 Oh, there we go * Now i'm back * 3:24 TheEnderGamer ok * 3:25 Beckitten27 ok * 3:25 MamaLuigi22 Happy attacks Burger King * 3:25 Beckitten27 Beck: why did I agree to this? * 3:25 TheEnderGamer Burger King stabs happy and hits him with his shield * Burger King puts down a patty mine * An invisible one * 3:28 User909 King Leviathan rises * 3:28 MamaLuigi22 Birdie the Early Bird attacks Randy * 3:28 User909 King Leviathan destroys the band of the same name, so now he is the only one * 3:29 MamaLuigi22 909 this is the fast food civil war, not whatever that is * 3:29 User909 Nah * Wow, those guys are good * 3:29 TheEnderGamer Should KFC ally with Burger King and Ronald McDonald? * *or * 3:29 MamaLuigi22 With Burger King. Taco Bell will ally with Ronald * 3:29 TheEnderGamer ok * Devingee has joined the chat. * 3:30 MamaLuigi22 Wendy's and Arby's fight as thier own army * 3:30 Devingee * 3:30 User909 HOLY FUCKING SHIT HOW COME I NEVER HEARD OF THIS MILDLY AWESOME BAND??? * 3:30 MamaLuigi22 hey Devin, this is a fast food civil war rp * 3:30 User909 Hey Devin! * 3:30 Beckitten27 hey devin! * 3:30 Devingee (Eeeuuuuggggghhh) * Hi * 3:30 Beckitten27 welcome to random food based rp! * 3:30 Devingee I wanna talk on WeegChat * 3:31 User909 I'm there * 3:31 MamaLuigi22 Captain Crook attacks Burger King * 3:31 TheEnderGamer Colonel Sanders appears * 3:31 User909 No- * w * 3:31 TheEnderGamer Colonel Sanders attacks Captain Crook * 3:31 MamaLuigi22 Gadget (the Taco Bell mascot) attacks Colonel Sanders * 3:31 User909 I SAID I'M THER * 3:31 TheEnderGamer With a drumstick sword * 3:31 MamaLuigi22 is mean Gidget * 3:31 User909 E * WHERE * ARE * YOU * I'M * WAITING * FOR * FUCK * SAKE * 3:32 TheEnderGamer Colonel Sanders attacks Gidget with his chicken drumstick club * 3:32 User909 King Leviathan migrates to another RP * 3:33 MamaLuigi22 Randy Marsh dresses as Lorde and sings, making Hamburglar deaf * 3:33 User909 He decides to revive King Leviathan (band) because it had a good song * 3:33 MamaLuigi22 Randy kicks Hamburglar into the wall * The King dodges Ronald's attacks * 3:35 TheEnderGamer The King attacks Ronald with dinner * 3:35 MamaLuigi22 Wendy attacks both Ronald and Burger King * 3:35 TheEnderGamer We're bringing wendy's * So who could we add for our side? * 3:36 MamaLuigi22 Wendy's and Arby's are their own army * 3:36 TheEnderGamer oh ok * Devingee has left the chat. * 3:37 MamaLuigi22 Captain Smollett kicks Randy in the face * 3:38 TheEnderGamer Colonel Sanders grabs his chicken popcorn gun and fires at Wendy * 3:38 MamaLuigi22 Ronald: Wait stop! Do you hear that? * Randy: It's the fat kids who just want the fast food * U guys are still here right? * 3:39 TheEnderGamer yes * 3:39 MamaLuigi22 Good * Fat kids run in and attack everyone * 3:39 TheEnderGamer They fight back the kidas * *kids * 3:40 MamaLuigi22 Randy: Is that Cartman with the kids? * Cartman: F*ck you Randy I'm hungry * 3:41 TheEnderGamer Colonel Sanders: Can he eat? * 3:41 MamaLuigi22 Ronald: Hey kids! Side with me, or you'll never get McDonalds again! * the fat kids turn on all the other sides * 3:42 TheEnderGamer I actually like burger king moer * 3:42 MamaLuigi22 Wendy's is better then both of them * 3:42 TheEnderGamer eh * Devingee has joined the chat. * 3:43 TheEnderGamer I don't like their french fries * I like Wendy's though * 3:43 MamaLuigi22 Anyways * Ronald and Wendy suel * *duel * 3:43 TheEnderGamer The King sees an oppurtunity * Devingee has left the chat. * 3:44 TheEnderGamer The King jumps into the air and lands down on Ronald and Wendy with one of his ships * 3:44 MamaLuigi22 (Just remember to not refresh so u can copy it and post it pls) * 3:44 TheEnderGamer k * 3:46 MamaLuigi22 Ronald sends the Funky Farm to destroy The Burger King ( http://mcdonalds.wikia.com/wiki/Funky_Farm ) * Randy farts on Rinald * *Ronald * 3:49 TheEnderGamer Burger King kicks the kid away and hits the goat with his burger shield * 3:51 MamaLuigi22 Ronald McDonald throws a hamburger at Burger King * 3:51 TheEnderGamer Burger King deflects it with another burger * 3:52 MamaLuigi22 Ronald shoots fountain drinks at Burger King * Ronald throws a brick at Randy, knocking him out * 3:53 Beckitten27 Beck: randy? are you ok? * 3:53 MamaLuigi22 Randy: Pretty lights * MamaLuigi22: AHHHH!!!! (Sparta Kicks Ronald McDonald back) * 3:54 TheEnderGamer Burger King runs and stabs Ronald * 3:54 MamaLuigi22 Ronald eats a burger, which heals him. He kicks Burger King and backflips away * Randy regains consciousness * 3:56 Beckitten27 Beck: i'm beginning to think pervy might not be coming back * 3:56 MamaLuigi22 Ronald: This has gone on long enough! (Grabs walkie talkie) Drop the McNuke * the nuke drops down onto the battlefield, as a mushroom cloud shaped like an "M" hangs above * 2 days later... * Randy wakes up * Randy: What happened? * 3:58 Beckitten27 Beck: how am I alive right now? * 3:58 MamaLuigi22 MamaLuigi22: The war had ended during your time unconscious. Ronald has still slight dominance in the fast food market, but it's a lot less massive * 3:58 User909 Voice in Beck's head: You're not! * 3:58 Beckitten27 Beck: what? * 3:58 MamaLuigi22 randy: The war is over (rp end) Category:Finished Roleplays